The diversion of the flow of a fluid is often necessary in front of compressors of turbochargers in motor vehicles due to installation space-related conditions, said diversion being realized by means of an inlet manifold, e.g. a diversion by 80° to 90°. In so doing, large radii of curvature are preferable to achieve a homogeneous inflow into the compressor. However, their realization is not always feasible for reasons of installation space-related conditions.
In order to be able to achieve a homogeneous flow against the compressor in spite of this kind of diversion while at the same time generating a vacuum which enables the aspiration of an additional fluid, in particular a blow-by gas by means of the gas flow conducted in the inlet manifold, it is proposed in the undocumented prior art to utilize the vacuum generated inside the interior radius of the inlet manifold, by adding the blow-by gas to an area of the interior radius with a strong flow curvature. However, the interior radius of the manifold which is relatively small for this purpose results in a very uneven flow against the compressor which can disadvantageously result in compressor pumping.
An alternative screen provided to generate the necessary vacuum in front of the aspiration site induces unwanted losses and is also associated with thermodynamic disadvantages.